


Слепой

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark Elves, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Нет больше Морхенского княжества — есть Морхенская республика. Реет над нею кроваво-синий флаг братьев-Просветленных, горит звезда революции. Свергли князя, всякий стал вольным, нет больше благородных шейнов. А дураки остались...





	Слепой

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к [Великой французской буржуазной революции](http://chtooznachaet.ru/velikaya-francuzskaya-revolyuciya-kratko.html); все бытовые принадлежности, упоминающиеся в тексте, были изобретены не позднее 1925 года.

_Хотелось в рай, да чтоб без сдачи, а вышло — мордой в окоем…_

_Борис Гребенщиков. Сякухачи_

Когда он пришел в себя, вокруг была темнота.

Кромешная тьма без единого пятнышка света, сплошная чернота… Внезапно она озарилась ярко-красной, с синеватым отливом вспышкой, которая быстро потухла. От нее, как от брошенного в воду камня, разбежались синие и красные искорки и повисли в воздухе. 

У Тефре возникло ощущение, что он парит в небе среди потухающих звезд. Он судорожно вздохнул и огляделся, но темнота и искорки в ней не исчезли. В черном небе не было лун, и Тефре не покидало ощущение неправильности.

Ему снился страшный сон. Во сне Тефре брел по таежному лесу зимой, продирался через огромные сугробы и поваленные деревья, а рядом трусил его пес. Тефре постоянно спотыкался и падал, потому что какой-то сумасшедший напялил ему на глаза повязку и он не видел совсем ничего, кроме отвратительных искр. 

В странном порыве, как будто боясь, что повязка все еще там, Тефре поднял руку и коснулся лица. Его глаза закрывала марлевая, влажная от пота повязка. Тефре спешно опустил ее на нос, но тьма не исчезла даже тогда, когда он широко распахнул глаза.

— Тефре? — послышался немного удивленный девичий голос. — Ты не спишь? 

Тефре рывком сел. Он очень хотел ощупать глаза, но ему казалось, что он испытает острую боль при прикосновении. 

— Йоррене? Сейчас ночь?

— Какая там ночь, — немного сварливо отозвалась Йоррене, — светает уже. 

— Но… тут так темно…

Внутри Тефре все смерзлось, когда он услышал шаги и почувствовал, как Йоррене подошла к нему сзади и успокаивающе погладила по плечу.

— Брат, — мягко проговорила она то же, что говорила уже декаду, и легким движением сорвала повязку с лица. Марля открыла пустые глазницы, прекратившие кровоточить всего пару дней назад. — Тефре, ты слеп. 

Тефре осторожно отвел ее руку. 

— Да, конечно, — сказал он непривычно тихим, больным голосом. — Прости, просто я еще не привык. 

Йоррене тяжело вздохнула и отошла. Тефре, по привычке все еще водя головой, на слух и по запаху (однажды, надеялся Тефре, острый слух и чуткий нюх темного эльфа заменят ему зрение) пытался определить, что происходит вокруг. Поначалу он просил рассказывать, что Йоррене делает — так он чувствовал себя спокойнее, — пока однажды сестра с плохо скрываемым раздражением не попросила его помолчать. 

Йоррене немного чем-то пошуршала, а потом сказала:

— Бинты кончились. Придется разорвать сменную одежду.

— Порви мою рубаху, — запоздало сказал Тефре. Впрочем, его слова остались без ответа. Тефре так и не узнал, последовала Йоррене его совету или нет.

Послышался треск рвущейся ткани, а потом сложенный вдвое лоскут прохладного льна лег на закрытые глаза. Йоррене завязала концы тряпицы бантиками и, не удержавшись, потрепала брата по ежику коротко остриженных темных волос. Не так давно копна пышных длинных, до колен, волос — символ высокого статуса — была предметом гордости Тефре, но еще гремящая громом революция лишила его всего — и волос, и гордости. 

И зрения…

Йоррене достала из котомки кусок хлеба и сала и поставила воду в котелке на костер. Огромный белый пес с серыми разводами на спине — таким он запомнился Тефре — по имени Крайх ткнулся носом хозяину в плечо и, громко дыша, лизнул щеку. Тефре потрепал его за ухом. 

Йоррене поднесла ему прохладной воды и помогла встать. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Тефре, облизнув пересохшие губы, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и нащупал ремень штанов. — Ты не смотришь?

— Нет, я у костра, с Крайхом, — отозвалась Йоррене с бесконечным терпением в голосе, предел которого Тефре, впрочем, уже был известен. 

…Тефре оглушенно вертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, в какой же стороне и как далеко находится костер. За жалких десять дней ему еще не удалось научиться безошибочно определять расстояние и избавиться от страха упасть. Тефре постоянно казалось, что он вот-вот врежется в какое-нибудь дерево или споткнется о корни, хотя он точно знал, что сейчас они в степи, на открытом пространстве. Йоррене взяла его за руку, отвела к лагерю и вложила в руку краюшку хлеба с салом.

Они бежали из Гривейна — столицы княжества темных эльфов Морхена, пылающей и истекающей кровью под железным каблуком Просветленных. Над Черным Городом — так его звали иноземцы — ныне реяло синее, как эльфийская кровь, знамя с мечом, косой и цветком шершена. Знамя противных Богине бунтовщиков, как их некогда звал князь, знамя нелюдей, которые осмелились попрать древние законы, выступив против княжеской власти. Это знамя Тефре, казалось, вечность — всего лишь месяц — назад нес в руках несколько шагов, чтобы со счастливой, забрызганной кровью улыбкой передать сестре или брату-бунтовщику, брату-нелюди, брату-революционеру…

А потом, когда оскаленная голова князя была повешена на воротах Гривейна и над Морхеном засияла звезда революции, страшная участь постигла и членов Совета Правящих, и благородных аристократов-шейнов, и всякого, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к морхенскому дворянству, будь это проклятый верноподданный князя или брат Просветленный. Первых ссылали на рудники или убивали, а вторых ослепляли, ибо истинный Просветленный видит душой, а не глазами, а благородным нет веры, даже если они на знаке Богини клянутся… 

Многие бедные дворяне, не зная наперед, чем это обернется для них, вставали под знамена мятежников с радостной мыслью о прекрасном будущем, где все равны и все друг другу братья... а потом проклинали себя за наивность. Но было уже поздно. 

Остатки тех, кому еще дороги были жизнь, свобода и зрение, бежали в соседние государства, пока еще можно было бежать. 

— Еда уже кончилась? — спросил Тефре. Он помнил, что Йоррене вчера что-то такое говорила, да и того, что они купили на последние деньги два дня назад, надолго бы не хватило. 

— Немного еще осталось на вечер, — ответила Йоррене. — А потом покупать придется. Только денег-то… — Она щелкнула языком. Тефре нахмурился и облизнул жирные пальцы. — Ничего, — продолжила Йоррене с наигранной беззаботностью, — думаю, к следующему утру мы доберемся до железной дороги, а на станции я продам что-нибудь или выменяю билеты…

— Выменяешь? На что, на драгоценности? — драгоценности были неотъемлемым атрибутом благородных шейнов и своеобразным символом власти князя, как и длинные волосы или наручные часы. Просветленные не носили ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, отрекаясь от всего, что могло символизировать праздное паразитическое существование. То есть аристократию. — Да нас же обоих казнят! 

— Нет, — возразила Йоррене. — На твои револьверы. 

Тефре, обдумывая ее слова, вцепился в рукоять револьвера, скрытого в кобуре на его бедре, с которым он не расставался даже во сне. Конечно, сейчас, когда он еще не освоился со слепотой и даже не научился толком ориентироваться в пространстве, стрелок из него был хоть куда… но тяжесть оружия помогала ему думать, что он не до конца беспомощен. 

Второй револьвер Тефре отдал Йоррене — девушка немного умела стрелять, и оба надеялись, что в пути не попадут в какую-нибудь опасную передрягу. 

— Но мы же останемся совсем беззащитными…

Повисло неловкое молчание. «Ты и так беззащитен», — наверняка хотела сказать Йоррене; Тефре видел сквозь лен, сквозь тьму, как кривятся ее губы и морщится лоб, будто она еще размышляет, нужно ли говорить эти беспощадные слова. 

Тефре услышал, как закипела вода в котелке, и Йоррене сняла ее с огня и кипятком залила чай в деревянных кружках. 

— Тефре, — сказала она, не скрывая раздражения. — Мне все равно, чего ты там боишься. Я знаю, эти револьверы дороги тебе как память, но они еще и дорогие сами по себе. Мне надоело с тобой спорить. Или ты наконец поступишь так, как я скажу, или… или иди по селам с протянутой рукой! 

Тефре скрипнул зубами и стиснул рукоять револьвера так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Йоррене спохватилась, что перегнула палку, прошептала беззвучное «ой!» и протянула брату кружку с чаем. 

— Я… Тефре, прости. Я просто немного устала, вот и мелю всякую чепуху. Не бери в голову.

Чуть-чуть приподняв уголки рта, словно намечая горькую улыбку, Тефре поднес к губам кружку и сделал глоток. Горячий чай обжигал, но благодаря боли он чувствовал себя живым, способным еще на что-то, кроме как есть и жаловаться. 

Конечно, Йоррене тяжело — ей приходится и работать, и жить за двоих, а ведь всего несколько лет назад она была девчушкой, смело глядящей в, несомненно, счастливое будущее и беззлобно смеющейся в лицо тому, кто говорил: «Не будет, братья и сестры, не будет скоро шейнов, каждый друг другу будет шейном, каждый будет вольным». Тогда родители были живы, и мир, кажется, был лучше, и вода мокрее… А теперь на плечи Йоррене легла неподъемная ноша выживания без гроша за душой в разоренной, пропитой стране и заботы о брате-калеке, а темные эльфы нынче не любят аристократов, пусть и революционеров. Если ее поймают, то в лучшем случае ослепят, а в худшем — объявят врагом народа. И тогда ее участи не позавидует никто.

Так что самое малое, что Тефре мог сделать, — это простить сестре ее злость. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Ты обменяешь револьверы и поедешь в Кронер.

— А ты? — с недоверием и беспокойством спросила Йоррене.

— А куда я денусь? Если денег хватит, тоже… 

— А если не хватит?

Тефре лишь с улыбкой покачал головой, глядя в сторону. Вернее, никуда не глядя. 

Когда они допили чай, Йоррене залила остатки в термос, кстати, весьма дорогой — одно из последних напоминаний о прошлой жизни, — и сложила котелок и кружки в суму. Там же лежали утварь, кое-что из одежды, несколько фляг, только две из которых были наполнены водой, и пледы — палаток или спальных мешков у них не было. Йоррене закончила собирать вещи, засыпала кострище сухой землей и дала Тефре сумку. Сама она понесла вещмешок со всякой необходимой мелочью вроде перочинного ножа, спичек или ручного фонаря — диковинки, до недавнего времени доступной только шейнам, поэтому Йоррене старалась не доставать его без надобности.

— Надо же, вода кончается, — в пространство произнесла она. 

— В степи каждые несколько километров стоит колодец, — заметил Тефре. — Здесь же ходили торговые караваны, пока не построили железную дорогу. 

— Знаю, — отмахнулась Йоррене, взяла его за руку и вывела на дорогу. 

Поздней весной в степи было уже жарко и душно. Горячий ветер гонял облака горькой пыли, набивающейся в нос и хрустящей на зубах. Земля, в которой, казалось, не осталось ни капли влаги, жгла ноги даже сквозь толстые подошвы. Пот вперемешку с пылью заливал лицо, струйками стекал по спине и горчил на губах. 

Проселочная дорога, проложенная торговцами и изрытая колесами телег, как холодными расчетливыми ножами, уходила в бесконечность, в пустоту — в края, которые Тефре больше не был способен увидеть. Одна мысль об этом наполняла его раскаленным, как белесое небо, отчаянием и болезненным страхом. Нет ничего страшнее, чем шагать в бездну, — а когда вокруг нет ни йоты света, бездной кажется все.

Крайх трусил рядом, время от времени забегая вперед, громко дыша и поскуливая. Йоррене ласково говорила с ним и несколько раз останавливалась, чтобы дать воды. Тефре шел, вцепившись в сестру, как в спасительную соломинку, и размышлял. 

Кронер был небольшим государством темных эльфов, граничащим с Морхеном на юго-востоке. Три века назад Кронер даже входил в состав Морхенской Империи, но если после ее распада в Морхене воцарился хаос, выросший в гражданскую войну и революцию, то властители Кронера сумели успешно ликвидировать последствия разрухи и укрепить торговлю и промышленность. И сейчас, будучи историческим союзником Морхена, Кронер открыл границы и встречал темных эльфов-беженцев с распростертыми объятиями.

Но что их там ждало? Тяжелая работа, за которую они получали гроши, полуголодное существование в каморке, которую и домом-то назвать трудно, и презрение. Новая жизнь или новая агония? И что делать Тефре и Йоррене, когда — и если — они смогут сбежать в Кронер? Конечно, Йоррене не удастся закончить образование: ей придется хвататься за любую, даже самую тяжелую и унизительную работу, чтобы выжить самой и обеспечить брата. А Тефре… Тефре будет просить милостыню — иного выхода у него нет. 

Они оба знали это, как знали и то, что родина не может дать им и этого. 

Тефре в отчаянном порыве коснулся нагревшейся на солнце кобуры. Мысль застрелиться и избавить и себя, и сестру от бремени казалась ему все более привлекательной. Внезапно нарастающий звук, сначала показавшийся Тефре завыванием ветра, привлек его внимание, и он закрутил головой, пытаясь определить источник.

— Тефре?

— Слышишь? — Тефре замер, вынуждая сестру тоже остановиться. 

Йоррене ответила не сразу: наверное, искала источник звука.

— Да, — сказала она, — колонизаторы светлого будущего идут. Может, им и продадим револьверы… — Йоррене сошла с дороги, увлекая Тефре за собой. — Ты пока постой тут, ладно? Я скоро вернусь.

«Как будто у меня есть выбор», — пробормотал Тефре и кивнул. 

— Возьми второй револьвер и его продай, а тот оставь… И не говори ничего сверх того, как я учил, ты же знаешь, у них все крамола, они же неграмотные… 

Йоррене, наверное, кивнула, принимая второй револьвер, потому что сначала ничего не ответила, а потом спешно бросила: «Ага, знаю», велела Крайху сторожить и побежала навстречу колонизаторам. Тефре поставил сумку на землю, потянулся к пустой кобуре, огладил горячую кожу и приготовился ждать.

Еще тогда, когда Просветленные только брали в осаду столицу, неимущие темные эльфы, живущие на юге, верном князю до последнего, потянулись на север Морхена, на пустующие территории, где могли свободно селиться и брать себе столько земли, сколько надо — все равно некому было запретить. Теперь, с утверждением власти революционеров, переселенцев стали называть колонизаторами и насильно сгонять с юга на север — восстанавливать разрушенные и строить новые города, дороги, заводы и на них работать. Большинство шли охотно — денег и своей земли у них и так-то не было, а к почти рабскому труду они уже привыкли у своего шейна. Поскольку угля не было — некому было добывать, да и работать на железной дороге и чинить сломанные во время войны поезда тоже было некому, колонизаторам приходилось идти пешком или верхом. Только не у всех были коровы или волы, не говоря уже о лошадях и телегах или велосипедах. 

Крайх волновался и крутился вокруг Тефре, тихо повизгивая. Тефре прислушался: колонизаторы приблизились, и он мог слышать разговор Йоррене и старосты. Колонизаторы поверили ей: решили, что она — бывшая служанка при шейне, оставшаяся то ли из-за любви, то ли из верности. Девушка не нравилась старосте, и другим тоже не нравилась: они задавали вопросы, ожидая, что она все-таки отреагирует на провокацию правильно и можно будет объявить ее и ее шейна врагами народа… 

Беднякам не нужны были ни деньги, ни оружие, ни даже кровь, их не интересовала юная девушка. Им хотелось почувствовать свое преимущество над теми, для кого совсем недавно они были скотиной, даже хуже, чем скотиной: животное дает тебе еду, его надо лелеять и холить. А что крестьяне? Умрет несколько, а их в два раза больше наплодится. 

Теперь же, избавившись от ярма, бывшие невольники смаковали возможность за все обиды, унижения и притеснения отплатить распроклятым благородным той же монетой.

Тефре казалось отвратительным то, что грязные оборванцы без чести и гордости, не способные ни на что, кроме подчинения, задирают шейну, аристократку крови, которая еще месяц назад готова была лечь костьми за их свободу. И еще противнее ему было от того, что он должен стоять в стороне, пока толпа будет удовлетворять свою потребность в насилии. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что, если Тефре вмешается, станет еще хуже, и это понимание подстегнуло его к действию.

— Ну-ка, — Тефре поднялся и вцепился Крайху в холку, — пойдем за Йорр… Крайх, за Йорр.

От толпы голи перекатной пахло грязью, потом и перегаром, немного — кровью и тлением. Толпа гудела. Толпе не нравились два темных эльфа из благородных. Толпе не нравилось, как они говорили, как ходили и как стояли. Толпе вообще не нравились образованные, хоть бы и Просветленные, но это главный Просветленный должен быть образованным, а всем остальным не положено…

«Эх, рано, — подумал Тефре с горечью и злобой, — рано мы стяги подняли. Рано еще этим неотесанным, тупым, пьяным свиньям давать свободу и власть… потому что пойдут они потом с визгом и хрюканьем свергать старое и насаживать новое, а их новое от старого отличается одной буквой...»

— Ну что, сестра, — сказал гнусавый, противный голос, принадлежавший, скорее всего, старосте, — что, нет уже шейнов? Мы сами себе шейны, вольные мы эльфы али животные подневольные?

Тефре слышал и другие голоса, ворчащие или насмешничающие. Внезапно кто-то воскликнул: «Оп-па! Шейн!»

— Шейнов уже нет, — процедил Тефре сквозь зубы, поравнявшись с Йоррене и стиснув ее холодные пальцы. — А дураки остались. 

— Дураки, значит? — продолжал гнусавый голос. — А мы, значит, не дураки, да? Мы прихватили себе девочку и думаем, что обосрали семь небес, да? Думаем, что все остальное — твари подневольные, да? Что скажешь, сестра?

Тефре почувствовал, как напрягается холодная ладошка Йоррене в его ладони, как вцепляются ее пальчики в его пальцы, пытаясь удержаться за них, — видимо, Йоррене пытались увести; она шарахнулась к нему, толкнув, и злобно взвизгнула.

Гнусавый тоже взвыл.

— Ах ты, сучка паршивая! — прошипел он. — Что ты к нему жмешься, сестра? Он тебя даже не видит! Гы-гы, потому и держит при себе!

— От…пусти! — выдохнула сквозь зубы Йоррене.

— Ах! Кусаться вздумала, гадина?

И тогда Тефре протянул руку.

Он беспомощно зашевелил пальцами и наконец нащупал рожу гнусавого — это была именно его рожа, потому что под рукой Тефре она заерзала, замычала и тем же гнусавым голосом грязно выругалась.

Йоррене давно перестала краснеть от подобных выражений, но Тефре почувствовал, как горят его собственные щеки. Этот ублюдок оскорбил его сестру!

И Тефре передвинул руку чуть ниже, там, где под жесткой, как у свиньи, щетиной ходил кадык и билась жилка. И сжал крепче обе ладони — и ту, в которой держал руку Йоррене, и ту, которую держал на горле старосты…

Тефре отчетливо представлял себе, как наливаются синей кровью стеклянные, тупые глаза старосты, как синеют его щеки и бледнеет синий от вина нос. Раздались хрипы, и Тефре вложил всю силу в пальцы, глубоко воткнувшиеся в это грязное, дрожащее горло, а потом снизу послышалось слабое журчание, горло обмякло, и тяжесть чужого тела повисла на руке Тефре. Только тогда тот разжал руку, почувствовав, как падает с шорохом что-то большое — должно быть, тело старосты.

Тефре подташнивало, потому что он впервые убил эльфа таким образом. Раньше он иногда представлял себе, как отважно защищает кого-нибудь, кто в этом нуждается (в первую очередь, конечно, Йоррене, хотя та и сама умела постоять за себя), стреляя из пистолета налево и направо в разбойников — кто же еще мог нападать на слабых, если не разбойники? Но это было давно, когда у Тефре были глаза и длинные волосы, а обычные и даже симпатичные эльфы еще не вкусили сладость разбоя и чужой крови…

— Пус…ти! — снова закричала Йоррене, и ее холодные, закостеневшие пальчики вырвались из руки Тефре, затрещала разрываемая ткань, послышались грубая ругань и угрозы: «Я тебе покажу, как пинаться, с-сука! Из бла-ародных, небось! Я т-тебя… А-ах!»

Крайх зарычал совсем рядом и, наверное, тяпнул кого-то из нападавших, потому что почти в ухо Тефре заорали от ужаса и боли.

— Йоррене!

Тефре рванулся за ней, схватил ее бьющееся, как птица, тело, пытаясь прикрыть собой, — сзади по его спине ухали, наполняя грудную клетку болью, чьи-то кулаки. Что-то острое впилось в его пальцы жгучей болью: кто-то запоздало попытался остановить Тефре, тот резко развернулся, перехватил руку с ножом, вывернул волосатое, неприятно потное запястье, вырвал из него влажный от пота черенок и ткнул ножом вперед, а почувствовав сопротивление, с усилием двинул нож вниз.

Лезвие вошло в плоть с омерзительным хрустом, по ушам резанул утробный хриплый рык, на ноги плеснула горячая и липкая волна — похоже, это и была кровь, а на руку вывалились какие-то скользкие и теплые веревки, обдавая зловонием. На Тефре обрушилось что-то тяжелое и большое…

— Уби-ил! Проклятый шейн! Уби-ил! Карна убил! — заголосили вокруг.

Тефре почувствовал, как Крайх прижимается к его бедру, и положил руку на его спину, будто ища поддержки. Второй рукой он притянул Йоррене к себе.

Послышалась какая-то возня, потом поднялась суета, Йоррене вскрикнула и оттолкнула Тефре — наверное, пыталась прикрыть от удара. Шерсть на загривке Крайха вздыбилась, и пес издал тихий, угрожающий рык. Через секунду он выскользнул из-под руки Тефре, едва не опрокинув того наземь, и бросился куда-то вперед. Послышались возгласы ужаса и боли, кто-то схватил Тефре за рукав и потащил. Тефре попытался вырваться, но голос Йоррене отчаянно прошептал ему в ухо: «Ну же, Тефре, пойдем, пойдем... — а спустя миг завизжал: — Бежим!»

Ужасная какофония ошарашила и дезориентировала Тефре, и он мог только слепо вертеть головой и идти за тащившей его изо всех сил Йоррене. Внезапно среди звуков выделился леденящий душу песий вой, а потом что-то сильно толкнуло Тефре в спину. Тефре повалился на землю, Йоррене прокричала его имя, и грянул выстрел…

***

Когда-то в прошлой жизни, невероятно давно — всего несколько месяцев и целую вечность назад — они с Йоррене от всей души желали победы революции.

«На кол шейнов!» — бесновались толпы на улицах, и Тефре с Йоррене охотно повторяли эти слова, не вдумываясь в их смысл и не представляя, что вскоре слова перейдут в дела.

«На кол образованных!» — орали самые буйные, швыряя камни в витрины и обрушивая брызги стекол на мостовые. Иногда осколки оказывались слишком большими, и как-то Тефре, тогда еще зрячий, увидел, как огромный осколок упал на эльфа, разрубая его плечо и руку. Из дыры на месте плеча выплеснулся густой фонтан неправдоподобно синей крови, моментально образовав под ногами пострадавшего целую лужу, а эльф осел в нее, оперся на уцелевшую руку — и через несколько секунд уже распростерся жалкой тряпочкой. Может быть, его можно было спасти, но никто не думал о нем — о том, кто разбил витрину и дал возможность разграбить магазин, все пробегали мимо пострадавшего, таща охапки добра.

«На кол богачей и торгашей!» — надрывались те, кто шел за самыми буйными, растаскивая драгоценные вина вперемешку с дешевыми суррогатами из магазинов, хозяева которых разбежались или были убиты. Забиты насмерть озверевшей толпой или выброшены из собственных квартир на вторых этажах лавок и лежали с размозженными о мостовую головами у входа под яркой вывеской, или поймали шальную пулю — кто беспокоился об их участи? Из винных подвалов доставали разбухших мертвецов: пламенных революционеров, утонувших в пойле, вылившемся из разбитых бочек.

Странно, что тогда им с Йоррене все это казалось — не то чтобы естественным, но какими-то издержками общего Большого и Светлого Дела…

А потом Тефре увидел девочку. Ее, как и родителей-лавочников, выбросили из окна ее же квартиры. Совсем маленькая, годика три, она лежала на мостовой, раскинув руки; детское круглое личико было спокойным и удивленным, как будто девочка не понимала, что происходит, неподалеку валялась кукла — большая и очень дорогая фарфоровая кукла, разбитая вдребезги, хотя одежда на девочке была не роскошной, наверное, родители всячески старались порадовать дочку, пусть даже не по средствам, и светлые кудряшки девочки разметались и утонули в луже крови. Кровь…

Кровь была везде, как будто толпы радостно ревущего пьяного «народа» совершали какое-то чудовищное жертвоприношение кровавому богу революции.

Они вытаскивали визжащих от ужаса лавочников из их лавок, срывая с них часы, одежду, драгоценности, а потом забивая ногами полуголых перепуганных эльфов.

Они врывались во все квартиры, которые казались им сколько-нибудь богатыми, вытаскивая оттуда вещи, назначения которых даже не знали, и оставляя в ободранных стенах избитых до неузнаваемости хозяев.

Они громили красивые лепные фасады, методично разбивая точеные лица кариатид, переворачивая урны с редкими цветами и оббивая изящные завитушки. 

В канавах валялись пьяные или прибитые своими же революционеры, а те, кто еще кое-как держался на ногах, таскал за волосы шейнов, которым не удалось вовремя скрыться, яростно пиная их в разбитые окровавленные лица. То и дело вспыхивали бешеные смертные драки — когда за добротную куртку или стул с витыми ножками, а когда и совершенно бессмысленные, и нередко тот, кто не захотел уступить краденое или смолчать, отправлялся в свободную канаву с пробитой головой или переломанными ребрами. Раненых никто не пытался подлечить, и над их телами пьяные товарищи горланили разудалые непристойные песни, перемежая их руганью и проклятиями по адресу шейнов и «образованных»…

На столбах висели, источая сладковатый тошнотворный запах, полицейские в форме и чиновники, которых удалось поймать активистам, и их черные лица с высунутыми языками уже переставали пугать Тефре, но Йоррене всякий раз при виде очередного мертвеца заливалась слезами.

И над всем этим кровавым водоворотом витал победный клич: «На кол!»

***

Кто-то убил Крайха, и толпа окружила их, чтобы тоже убить — Тефре понял это с внезапно всплывшей из ярости ясностью, когда чья-то босая нога наступила ему на руку. Тефре с воплем забился под чужими ногами, пытался подняться, но не смог: на него словно накатилась волна. Озверевшие колонизаторы били его босыми пятками, палками, кулаками, окованными железом каблуками — по ребрам, по спине, по голове, по лицу… Кто-то закричал, разъяренно и горестно, а потом прогремело еще несколько выстрелов, и послышались хриплые вопли раненых. Это, должно быть, Йоррене, достав пистолет и наконец-то решившись использовать его по назначению, попыталась прорваться сквозь толпу к искалеченному Тефре, а охранники-Просветленные наконец-то собрались вмешаться, но опьяненной насилием толпе было уже все равно.

И все с той же отчаянной яростью Тефре понял: что бы ни творили ошалевшие от крови «революционеры», сколько бы шейнов они ни убивали, как бы ни менялось изуродованное ими лицо государства, но в душах не изменилось ровным счетом ничего.

Темным эльфам никогда не нравилось своеволие. Им не нравились те, кто думали иначе, не принимали за истину в последней инстанции то, что сказал князь — или первосвященник, или король, или главнокомандующий, или староста, или вождь революции. 

Темные эльфы ходили строем даже поодиночке. Если старший сказал «бедняки вне закона», значит, бьем бедняков, отбираем у них последние монеты и заставляем лизать сапоги, потому что они Богиней созданы, дабы служить. Если старший сказал «благородные вне закона», значит, жжем и режем благородных, как скотину, потому что они скотина и есть. 

Темным эльфам не нравилось, когда кто-нибудь оскорблял их владыку, темные эльфы не были каким-нибудь дикарями-орками или никчемными варварами-людьми, о нет, темные эльфы всегда были цивилизованными: исполнительными, верными и покорными даже в пьяных бесчинствах.

Темные эльфы любили и чтили порядок. Даже если этот «порядок» перемалывал их, как гигантская мясорубка.

И в последнем проблеске сознания Тефре успел порадоваться, что никогда больше не увидит новый порядок темных эльфов…


End file.
